


Discounted Affections

by Anonymous



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: First Meetings, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Henry falls in love with the bloppy blonde in the bathroom stall who'll sink to his knees and take anyone in his mouth for a twenty and turn around for twice that.
Relationships: Edmund "Bunny" Corcoran/Henry Winter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: PB Anon Meme - 2019





	Discounted Affections

Henry Winter falls in love with the bloppy blond in the bathroom stall who'll sink to his knees and take any cock in his mouth for a twenty and turn around and spread his ass wide for twice that.

For him, it is his first time with anyone else, man or woman. He waxes poetry after the fact, reciting the few extant lines known from the _Myrmidons_ , as the bloppy blond boy is wiping Henry's seed from his face.

* * *

Henry then spends half an hour debating over whether to go back (and whether he wants to pay twenty dollars or fourty for a second round) but by then he's drunk so much, it's hard to tell floor from ceiling, much less one stall from another. Even being thrown out of the women's stall is not enough to deter him: he is now filled with a need for the other.

* * *

Three hours later — three hours spent hopelessly searching the school grounds for some sign of his Patrocles — and Henry stumbles into his shared dorm room, forlorn to the point of tears, only to see the boy (well, in this light, clearly a man) in question dozing on the cot next to his.

"Turn the light off, will you?" the boy asks, irritable.

As he is speaking, Henry thinks to himself: this is someone who was made to speak in Latin and Greek.

His voice is a siren-call and Henry no better than Butes. He walks over, cognizant but unhearing, and it is only when he's pressed his palm against his roommate's clean-shaven cheek that he realizes any time has passed at all.

Naturally, the other wakes with a start.

"What the hell," he snarls, rearing up, and then, upon seeing Henry's face: "Oh." He sinks back into the pillow with a groan, covering his face with his hands. "Just my goddamn luck. Fuck."

He swallows and Henry remembers just how tight and wet and hot the back of his throat had been.

His roommate looks up and his cheeks are bright pink. "Don't suppose you could chalk that up to the frat party, eh?" he asks. His voice is very far away as all Henry can think of is how many other cocks the other might've taken in the four hours since.

"Fuck," the other repeats, when Henry remains silent. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He draws a long breath and looks up again. "Okay, how about this, if you keep your mouth shut, I'll throw in some service? A free handjob every weekend?"

"What would it cost," Henry says instead, feeling sensation creep back into his limbs, "To monopolize every minute of your waking time?"

His roommate blinks and gives a bark of disbelieving laughter.

"Fuck off," he says, "I'm not that cheap."

Henry leans over and whispers against the shell of his ear: "Try me."

The boy says a number. Henry agrees to it. There's another snort of incredulity and the blonde rolls over, determined to sleep.

* * *

Henry calls the bank first thing the next morning. His head is throbbing and there's a cacophony between his ears but he's actually giddy. The teller hurries the lump sum over, a bundle of crisp clean twenties and fifties, all stacked nicely in a black leather suitcase. When his roommate wakes up, about a quarter after two, his eyes go wide at the stack of bills next to his pillow.

He looks over at Henry, left brow twitching. "You can't be serious," he says.

Henry smiles. "Aren't I?" he asks.

The boy looks at the stack of cash, bites his bottom lip, and swears. Then he rolls out of bed and reaches out with one hand.

"Edmund Corcoran," he says. Even in this disheveled state, there is some inherently handsome quality to his face. "But everyone calls me Bunny."

Henry takes his hand and shakes it. "Henry Winter," he replies.

He ends up coming three times in Bunny's ass, which felt even more pleasant than his throat. As they're sprawled on the floor with the stench of sweat and seed about them, Henry strokes Bunny's bare shoulder and asks: "How do you feel about Classics?"


End file.
